


The Next Move

by dwinchestersgirl88



Series: First Move [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sappy Derek, Song Lyrics, Surprises, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what happen months after Reid sings to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have two chapters.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the songs and lyrics posted in this story.  
> The song in this chapter is Andy Griggs' You Won't Ever Be Lonely.

"Reid, are you coming with us?" Garcia asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Where?"

"A bar. The whole team is going."

"I guess. Saying no will only get you and Derek in 'annoy Spencer til he says yes' mode."

Garcia gave him a wide smile. "Great. We're leaving after work."

He shook his head and went back to work.

Excited that Spencer was going she went to Derek's office. She lied and said the whole team. If Spencer found out he said yes before Derek, he'll yell and complain for days. Pen only did it because ever since Derek and Spencer started their relationship they have been spending less time with the team. She wasn't ready for that change.

"Chocolate muffin." She said loudly as she walked through the door.

Derek raised his head and smile. "Am I going to like what you planned?"

"Of course. Its just a simple night out with the team in a bar. I asked Spencer and he said yes. So will you be joining us?"

"You know what I will. And don't worry I won't give your secret away, baby girl."

She felt her eyebrows go up. "What secret?"

"That you lied to my pretty boy. Just promise not to do it again. You know he has trust issues."

"You're right. I'm sorry and I promise not to do it again. Maybe I should just tell him the truth."

"Tomorrow. I don't want you to ruin your night."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now back to work."

He watched her walk through the bullpen and give Spencer a silent sorry look. Derek shook his head. Tonight will give him a chance to surprise Spencer. He had been planning this for months. Doing it in front of the team will show Spencer how serious he is.

***********  
"Can't we just give them an excuse and go home."

"No, pretty boy. Have you realized that we have been spending less time with the team? This is good for all of us. Especially for Pen. Do you want to ruin her night?"

Spencer stopped and looked at him. "I didn't know that. Oh they must be really hurt. Why didn't anyone say anything? And no I won't ruin Garcia's night."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask. Now lets join the others."

The couple walked into the bar and was flagged down by a very excited Penelope. They made their way to the table that had everyone else seated with drinks in front of them. Spencer sat down next to JJ, while Derek grabbed another chair and sat next to him. Without thinking about it the two joined their hands and left them on Derek's leg.

"Great everyone is here. Now we can all catch up on the new in our lives. I'll go first. Kevin and I are moving in together."

Everyone looked at her for a moment. After they decided she was serious, they all congratulated her.

"Will and I are thinking of having another baby." JJ announced.

"I finished another book. It will be out next year." Rossi smiled.

"Emily and I are dating." Hotch declared. Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

Everyone had a dropped jaw expression. Garcia was the first to recover.

"What? When did that happen?"

"A month ago. Remember the case when Aaron had gotten hurt. That night we decided to stop dancing around each other." Emily answered.

"Oh my god. This is so exciting." Garcia squealed.

"Garcia stop making a big deal out of it." Hotch gave her a stern look.

She deflated and looked at Derek and Spencer. "What about you two?"

Derek smiled. "We don't have any news at the moment."

Spencer nodded. "Sorry Pen."

"Oh come on. There has to be something." She was flabbergasted that her favorite couple was boring.

They just gave her another sorry look. After that Spencer asked Rossi about his book. Hotch joined that conversation. The girls talk about the future baby. Derek was left to his own devices. He decided to begin step one and two of his plan. He got up from the table and went over to the DJ who was setting up for the night's karaoke. He put his name and song in first then went to the bar for a shot. To this day he'll never understand how Spencer got the courage.

**********  
Spencer turned his head when the DJ spoke Derek's name. He watched his boyfriend climb onto the stage with a microphone in his hand. _What the hell is he doing?_ He thought as the song began to play.

_Life may not always go your way_  
_And every once in awhile you might have a bad day_  
_But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_  
_The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong_  
_Run to me and I'll leave the light on_  
_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

_For as long as I live_  
_There will always be a place you belong_  
_Here beside me_  
_Heart and soul..baby you only_  
_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

Derek kept eye contact with Spencer. He seen the surprised look but kept singing.

_It's still gonna snow and it's still gonna rain_  
_The wind's gonna blow on a cold winter day_  
_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_  
_You're safe from the world wrapped in my arms_  
_And I'll never let go_

_Baby, here's where it starts_  
_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_  
_Here's a shoulder you can cry on_  
_And a love you can rely on_  
_For as long as I live_  
_There will always be a place you belong_

He didn't think he could love Derek more than he already did. This was the best thing that has ever happened to him, apart from their first night together. Hotch didn't care that Morgan was singing this for Reid. He pulled Emily tighter to his side and kissed her temple. Emily made a mental note to thank Morgan. JJ was watching both men and seen the love in their eyes. Garcia and Rossi were still trying to get over the shock of Derek singing.

_Here beside me_  
_Heart and soul..baby you only_  
_And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_  
_No,no,no,no,no,no_  
_No, you won't ever be lonely_

Derek finished the song and walked off the stage. He went straight to Spencer and down on one knee. He pulled out the box and looked into wide shocked eyes.

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life doing so. Will you marry me, Spencer Reid?"

Spencer recovered from his shock as the tears escaped his eyes. "Yes. I love you too."

Derek put the box on the table and pulled Spencer into a tight hug before kissing him deeply. The applause around them barely registered in their minds. The two separated when Derek was pulled away. The team exchanged hugs and then settled back down in their seats. Morgan pulled Spencer into his lap and slid the ring onto his finger.

"Derek Morgan, why didn't you just ask him when we were discussing new things?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise and do it the way I planned. Besides I owe this to pretty boy. He risked it all months ago to tell me his feelings and I almost lost him."

"Thank you. I loved it." Spencer whispered in his ear.

He turned his head and looked at the other man. Derek kissed him again.

"Stop that. Wait until you're at home." JJ teased.

"Good idea." Derek stood up and grabbed Spencer's hand. "This was fun. We'll see you tomorrow. Again congrats to all of you. JJ, I have dibs on the kid. Come on baby, let get you home."

Spencer nodded and waved to the others. They walked away before Garcia could stop them. Derek drove a little over the speed limit. They got home, let Clooney do his business then locked up the house. Spencer decided to show Derek how happy he was at the moment.

Hours later the happy couple collapsed on their bed in exhaustion. Neither cared enough for a shower. They just wrapped around each other and dozed off.

************  
_Back at the bar_

"I never pictured Derek as the type to do a very public proposal." Rossi spoke after the happy couple left.

"Well it was like he said, it was for Reid. We all seen the heartbroken look when Morgan didn't catch on after that song." Emily defended.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me. I would have helped." Garcia pouted.

JJ was a little annoyed by the other woman's words. "Morgan doesn't have to tell you everything, Pen. He told you he wanted to do things his way. And under no circumstance will you try to plan their wedding unless they ask for it. Do you understand?"

Garcia was shocked that her friend was treating her this way. See looked at the others for help but saw that they were siding with JJ. She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Good. Now I'm sorry but I have to get home." JJ stood up and left.

"She's right, Pen. Just wait until they ask for your help. JJ didn't say all that to mean but you do have a way of doing things before being asked. At work its fine but outside of it you just have to let us do things our way. Okay?" Emily consoled the distraught woman.

Garcia nodded. "I need to go. Kevin is waiting for me."

"Pen, you don't have to leave."

"I'm fine, Emily. Thanks. And really, Kevin is waiting for me."

The remaining three watched her leave. Neither one knew if she was telling the truth.

"Well do you two want to leave?" Rossi asked.

Hotch and Emily looked at each other. "Sorry Dave. We have to get Jack from the sitter's."

"Don't worry about me. I have an early meeting with my publisher."

They left the bar and went their separate ways.

Lyrics found [here](http://www.elyrics.net/read/a/andy-griggs-lyrics/you-won_t-ever-be-lonely-lyrics.html)


	2. I Do's and Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the songs mentioned in this story. :)

The wedding date was their one year anniversary. Two weeks after Derek proposed, Spencer discovered why Garcia tired to hide the sadness in her eyes every time she looked at them. To avoid any and all tension he made JJ apologize to Garcia. And told the two women that they have to work together to plan the wedding. Then he gave them the list he made. Not to let her feel left out he recruited Emily as well. 

Slowly things between the women dissolved. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan were grateful for the genius' solution. Neither one voiced it. Spencer was just happy and didn't want anything to ruin that. 

***********  
The morning after the proposal, Derek called his mother and gave her the news. Then he found himself on the phone for an hour listening to her and his sisters giving him the 'finally decided to settle down' lecture. After that all phone calls from his family became Spencer's responsibility. The genius didn't mind at all. 

When he learned about the conversation between Garcia and JJ, Derek made a list for Garcia. He gave it to her and asked her to do this without Spencer's knowledge. She hugged him and went to work. He knew she would take that as an apology.

**********  
The months that followed went by quickly. Both just couldn't wait for the day. They decided to write their own vows. No one would hear them until the big day. The couple also told everyone that they would do the cake and they each would pick a song. The rest of the playlist would be up to the girls. Like the vows, no one not even each other will know which song was picked.

Then before they knew it the big day had arrived. The whole team was giving the day off. They woke up, got dressed and met the team for brunch. That was to celebrate their one year. After brunch Spencer went with the girls, which also included Derek's mom and sisters and his mother. They went to Rossi's to set up the backyard. 

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan went to pick up the rings. Derek had, in the beginning, decided to give Spencer two rings. Spencer's rings were special. He told the two men that the first ring was the bullet that killed Hankle. It was to remind Spencer that he was a survivor and a fighter. The second was a key, one of the originals from the house they bought together. Morgan had told the jeweler to melt it and shape it. It represented the life they will have together.

Rossi had no clue that Morgan was such a sap and decided to take notes in case wife number four showed up. Hotch didn't know what to think. But he did want to know how Morgan was able to get that bullet. The question would have to wait. 

"Did you pick your ring?" Rossi asked. 

"No, Spencer did. Like his, mine was made." 

"Made from what?" Hotch asked. 

Morgan pulled his ring from the box and pointed at the darker metal first. "This is from the bullet that killed my father. His partner gave it to my mother who gave it to Spencer when I told her about his rings. This is for the same reason the first one. Surviving and fighting." He then pointed at the lighter metal, "This one came was his maternal grandfather's ring. Spencer just had the jeweler weld it to the bullet and shape it to even it out. He got it from his father. During one of Diana's lucid days she told William to give it to Spencer and explain why. His grandparents were married 35 years and would have been stayed married if they had survived the car accident."

"I had no clue that you and Reid were sentimental saps." Rossi teased. 

"You know, Dave, when the girls find out about this we'll never hear the end of it. Morgan, I'm begging you not to say anything to them."

Derek laughed. "Don't worry. Spencer and I already decided to not say anything. The only one who knows is my mother. She promised not to say anything."

Both men nodded. "Now let's head back to my house before those crazy women start rearranging things."

The three men got into the car and drove to Rossi's. They found that the women weren't the only crazies. Most of the guests shown up early, four hours early. And Spencer went into hiding.

Derek found him in one of the guest rooms. His pretty boy was sound asleep. He locked the door, took off his shoe and shirt, then slid into bed next to him. Derek wrapped an arm around him. Spencer shifted closer but remained asleep. He soon found himself dozing off. 

*********  
Both of them jerked awake to duel sounds of phones ringing and banging on the door. They groaned and rolled out of bed. Spencer straighten his clothes while Derek open the door and dodged Garcia's fist. 

"What?" He asked not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Don't give me that tone, Derek Morgan. I'll remind you that you two are getting married in forty-minutes. You both should be thanking me for letting you sleep the last four hours. Now Spencer get to Rossi's room and change. You stay here." She handed Derek his tux. 

Spencer moved to stand next to Derek. "Thank you Pen." Then he turned to Derek. "See you soon." 

Derek nodded and watch Garcia drag Spencer down the hall. He closed the door and did as he was ordered. The growing impatience caused him to mess up his tie several times until he huffed in frustration and went to find his mother. She had laughed and knotted the tie. The whole time she told him calm down. He wished it was that simple. 

Spencer wasn't having much luck either. While getting dressed he started to get nervous and was on the verge of breaking down. But then Garcia and JJ came in and settled him down. They told him he had nothing to be nervous about, he was marrying a man who loved him. Slowly he felt himself begin to calm down as he replayed all the times Derek showed his love over the year. Smiling he looked at the girls and told them he was ready. 

During the months she, JJ and Emily put this wedding together, the guest list nagged at Garcia. Where Derek had ten relatives coming, Spencer only had his mother and the team. So as part of her wedding gift she spent her spare time tracking some people down, she only had to threaten one person to come. In the end Spencer had other people to celebrate his happy day. 

***********  
The mothers walked there sons out the door and down the makeshift aisle to a waiting Rossi, who was chosen to officiate the marriage. Derek was in awe by the whole thing. The girls really made the whole thing special. Now he found himself standing there waiting for his pretty boy. 

Spencer had let his eyes wander over everything. He stopped when a few familiar faces were standing on his side. Standing was Lila, Elle and Austin. Each one gave him a big smile. The one with the biggest smile was Jason Gideon. Spencer was shocked to see the older man. When he made his way closer to Derek, he also saw his father and step-mother. He felt his mother pat his arm. He mentally shook his head and trained his focus on Derek.

They kept their eyes on each other the entire time. Rossi kept his part simple with a few inspired quotes and small stories of the love he seen between the two men. Derek spoke his vows first. 

"Spencer, the day I realized I loved you was one of the happiest days of my life. I should have told you that first day but I ended up holding it in. I look back and think that If I did, I wouldn't had to endure the pain of watching terrible people hurt you during a case. Because if you had known you would have been more careful protecting my heart. After this day I will go on protecting everything. I promise to not only love you with all I have but I also promise to keep you safe with any means necessary. I love you Spencer Reid."

Spencer blinked back the tears and spoke his vows. "As you know now and what some had known before. I loved you the moment I first met you. It was hard to leave you after that case. Then Hotch told us you accepted his offer and I became excited. I planned to tell you after you settled in but then other people put it off. Then one day I couldn't live with heartache and decided to go all in. Even that didn't go the way I planned but it get of have ended better. So I promise to keep loving you, to be more careful and watch your back in the field. I love you Derek Morgan." 

Rossi had to collect himself to finish the ceremony . The two saps had everyone wiping away tears. He handed Spencer's ring to Derek. "Do you Derek Morgan take Spencer Reid, to love and honor and all that good stuff?"

Derek laughed and slipped the ring on Spencer. "I do."

"Spencer Reid, do you promise to do the same."

"I do." He smiled and slipped Derek's ring on. 

"Great. By the power given to me, I pronounce you two husband and husband. You may now kiss each other."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the happy couple grabbed one another and kissed each other deeply. They were pulled apart to be congratulated by their guests. Derek's family, Diana and the team hugged them both. Spencer's father shook their hands and his step-mother gave them a happy smile. Elle, Lila and Austin hugged Spencer and patted Derek on the back. Gideon shook Derek's hand and hugged Spencer. He told the younger man how proud he was. 

**********  
After everyone settle down and walked over to the tables. Garcia stood on the portable dance floor with her boys. She waited until everyone sat down. 

"Okay, its time for the happy couple's first dance. Or at their request, dances. Each one picked a song to for the other. The first one is Spencer's, Derek's will follow after."

She walked off and the two embraced each other for the first song. Out of all the songs Spencer listened to over the months he picked the perfect one. Lifehouse's Everything. After the song ended Derek kissed him softly and kept the dance going as his song started. Like his husband, Derek spent months listening to songs. He like them all but only one said everything his was feeling. He picked N*Sync's This I Promise You. 

When the song was finished they sat down and let the caterers serve dinner. During dinner everyone mingled. Derek spotted his mother talking to Strauss. Spencer looked for his mother and was surprised to see her talking to his step-mother. His father look surprised as well. After dinner the boys cut the cake and being blinded by cameras in the process. 

The last song of the night was the mother/son dance. Derek and Spencer picked the song together. They pick Boyz II Men's A Song for Mama. For the first half of the song they danced with their own mothers, then switched for the second half. When the songs were over Diana and Fran hugged them. 

When the last of the guests left, they all cleaned everything up. The newlyweds decided to have their honeymoon at home and then meet the team for brunch the next day. With the clean up done, Spencer and Derek said their byes and went home. 

They took care of Clooney, locked up the house and went into their room. Derek turned the stereo on playing a CD he had Garcia make. It was filled with the love songs he and Spencer both liked. The newly married couple spend the rest of the night slowly bringing each other over the edge, over and over again as the disk continued to play. 

The sated and happy couple fell asleep listening to Natalie Cole's More Than You'll Ever Know. This started because Spencer made the first move, but they got what they wanted because Derek made the next one.


End file.
